Re Zero: The Tale Of Rem And Subaru
by Baka Ragon
Summary: Starting from the cliff dive, Suabru amd Rem are destined to be togather no matter how many times he dies.


(Subaru)

I dove from the cliff and landed on rocks, effectively ending my life.

I opened my eyes to see that I was in bed again.

'Rem...'

I looked up to see Rem and Ram standing at the foot of my bed.

"Why hello there."

I said being friendly.

"Hello sir."

They said in unision.

I felt nostalgia.

They handed me my orange and black track suit.

"Thank you."

I took off my robe not caring that they were in the room.

I put on my pants and turned towards them and saw Rem blush, as always Ram was unresponsive.

She looked at her sister as if she was insane though.

I thanked them one more time before walking to the hidden library.

I started to walk circles around the all too fammiliar girl.

"I suppose you should leave."

"Ok I guess."

I walked out and started towards the garden where I was greeted by Emilia.

"Hello Subaru."

"Hey Emilia."

We talked for about an hour before breakfast.

I was greeted by Roswaal.

"Hello Mr. Roswaal."

"I have a request."

"What is it?"

"Can I stay amd work at the mansion."

"Hmmmm. I don't see why not."

"Rem, Ram find this young man something to wear."

"Yes Roswaal-Sama."

I followed Them to a closet and Eventually just like before it ended with Rem having to make me something because everything was either too big or too small.

Ram seemed more... friendly than usual and Rem was just as beautiful and Friendly as ever.

"So how can I prevent Rem or Ram from killing me?"

"Why would Rem kill you?"

I turned and saw Rem standing there with a confused look on her face.

"B-because I'm not working..."

I tried to come up with a liable excuse.

"Rem or Ram won't hurt you..."

'Yeah well it didn't stop you the last three times I've died.'

"Ok thanks."

I gave her a friendly smile.

"Let's go make food."

I said cheerfully.

She followed me to the kitchen.

I pulled out some fruit and a knife before peeling them expertly.

She followed suit.

Ram came in soon after and started to steam 'tatoes'.

She looked at me and smiled.

Somehow I've gotten on her side pretty easily.

The next day went by pretty much the same.

I woke up and looked around.

"Ugh so bored."

I sat up and looked around some more.

Rem walked in.

"Hey Rem do you want to go to the town today?"

"Well we are short on spices."

She seemed to contemplate this for a moment.

"Sure."

After making breakfast we left and found the kids.

They hung on me like usual.

Eventually I got bit by the dog again and after all the people touched me I left carrying the barrel.

We got to the mansion amd we were greeted by Roswaal who had business to attend to.

'That didn't happen before!'

I walked into the library again and asked her if I had been cursed.

"You have been I suppose."

Black smoke came out of the spot where the dog bit me.

"Thank you."

I rushed and while I was on my way back to the town Rem and Ram confronted me.

"Where is Subaru going?"

"To the town, the little dog cursed me."

"I have to save them."

"Rem will accompany you."

Ram said.

Rem agreed and rushed to the village after a pep talk with Emilia.

We made it to the fence where the beast breeding grounds were.

"The seal has been broken."

She pointed to a dimly lit light hanging from a tree.

"Ok lets go."

I heard all to fammiliar chains.

Rem had her flail out.

It is for protection.

We hopped over the fence amd rushed into the forest.

We found the kids and Rem started to heal them.

I went to find the one missing child.

"Great."

I said as I heard growling.

I turned and saw a large dog like creature.

It's red eyes burned into me.

"You wanna fight."

It rushed at me and bit my wrist.

I flipped it over onto a spike and ended it's life.

I heard mor growlimg and saw at least 500 more of them.

Another one jumped at me only for it to be decimated by Rem.

"The villagers took the children."

They all rushed at Rem and I.

Rem seemed to be easily dispatching them.

Then the small ine showed up and started to glow gold.

"REM!"

I yelled as the ground exploded under her.

She flew into the air and onto the ground.

She slowly stood up only to fall over again.

I was pissed.

I felt my chest start to hurt.

"I'm gonna kill all of you."

(Rem.)

I turned looked and saw Subaru covered in black magic.

I stood up again and felt my Oni horn grow.

(Subaru.)

I turned and saw Rem stand up amd she had a magic horn.

She proceeded to easily decimate more of the beasts.

I felt my magic get stronger and I aimed my hand at a pack of them.

I expelled dark magic that turned the into nothing but bones.

"Woah..."

I looked down at my hands.

That's insane.

I turned towards Rem and saw her get hit in the back by a beast.

She was about to get pounced on but I ran and pushed her out of the way.

I got pounced on instead.

I got bit everywhere.

She killed the wolfs that were on top of me and I took hold of her and before running out of the forest and past the barrier.

They gave up chase and I passed out.

I woke up and Saw Ram.

I got out of bed and ran outside to talk to her.

She blushed.

"Put that Sizable thing away!"

She screamed at me.

I covered up.

I was naked.

She handed me a steamed tatoe.

It was delicious.

"Where's Rem?"

Ram seemed to freak out for a second and I got the picture.

I put my clothes on and ran with Ram into the forest.

I got an Idea.

"They are attracted to the witch."

"I com-"

My chest pulsed with pain amd the beasts came for us.

Ram started to dispatch them and we ran.

We ended up falling off a cliff and Ram used her power to catch us.

I landed and she flew high before falling towards me.

I caught her and turned around.

Great.

We were surrounded by beasts.

I heard chains.

Rem landed in front of us.

"Thank god, Rem are you ok?"

She turmed towards us.

She flung her flail at us and I managed to dodge it.

I set Ram down and ran at Rem with the sword drawn aiming for her horn.

I missed and she kicked me back towards Ram.

I picked up Ram.

"I have an Idea Ram."

"Do it."

"Ok..."

I spun and threw Ram at Rem.

Rem dropped her flail and caught Ram.

I ran and swung at her horn again.

She dodged and I ran away from her.

She threw Ram at me and I caught her.

She then turned to the oncoming beasts and started to decimate them.

The little one glowed again amd the ground and I flew in the air.

I unsheathed my sword.

'This is my chance.'

I started to fall and I cut Rem's horn off.

Ram caught me.

"Thanks."

She nodded her head and put me down.

Rem went back to normal and Ram picked her up.

Rem looked at me.

"Subaru-kun."

The little beast got huge.

"Run."

I told them.

Ram seemed hesitant.

"Go!"

I unsheathed my sword.

I looked back at Rem.

"I love you."

Her eyes widened and she started to cry.

But unable to do anything, Ram took off with her in her arms.

I heard her scream.

"Subaru-kun!"

'It's just gonna reset anyways...'

I looked at the monster of a beast.

It rushed at me and I dodged it's paw.

I shoved the sword in it's neck.

I started to cast magic but I got attacked from behind.

"I guess this is it."

The big beast dove at me.

But it erupted in flames along with ALL of the other beasts.

Roswaal was floating in front of me.

"Hey there."

I hit the floor and passed out.

I woke up the next day and looked around.

I was in the starter bed.

"Subaru-kun?"

I sat up and saw Rem.

"Yeah?"

"Subaru-kun!"

Tears started to leak feom her eyes and she hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Subaru-kun..."

"For what?"

"Attacking you..."

"It's not a problem Rem."

"All that matters is that you're safe."

She sobbed at looked into my eyes.

"Rem... I'm not lying, I still love you..."

"Subaru-kun..."

She leaned in and I did the same.

Our lips met and I felt a jolt of heat.

I wrapped my hands around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck deepening the kiss.

We pulled back and I looked into her eyes one more time before she layed on top of me and we drifted into sleep.

\- THANKS FOR READING. THIS IS ONLY CHAPTER ONE.-


End file.
